Najlepszy pocałunek
by Samaveel
Summary: Krótka historia o najlepszym pocałunku w życiu Bradleya.


Ułożyłem kolejną idealnie złożoną koszulkę na wielki stos ubrań. Do tej pory nawet nie byłem świadomy jej istnienia, zapewne dlatego, że leżała na dnie szafy pod dziurawymi skarpetkami, poplamionymi tajemniczą substancją. Przygładziłem dla pewności kołnierz i sięgnąłem po następną. Była ostatnia. Ze zgrozą rozejrzałem się po sterylnie czystym pomieszczeniu. Od kiedy tu mieszkam, a będzie to ze trzy lata, sprzątanie w moim wykonaniu polegało na zaprzątnięciu wszystkiego do i tak już pełnych śmieci szuflad, tudzież pod meble. Popołudniowe słońce leniwie wpadało przez okno, prosto na stos piętrzących się ubrań. Drobinki kurzu, doskonale widoczne w takim świetle osiadały na półkach, które jakąś godzinę temu wypolerowałem starą bluzką, namoczoną w wodzie. Niestety nie byłem w posiadaniu czegokolwiek, co jest przeznaczone do czyszczenia mebli. Uparcie ignorowałem jęczenie Colina, ubolewającego nad stale rosnącą warstwą kurzu. Czasem będąc na granicy wytrzymania znosił jakieś detergenty i pobieżnie sprzątał.

Czy to normalne, że człowiek w nerwowych sytuacjach zachowuje się paradoksalnie? Nigdy o tym nie myślałem, ale teraz mogłem to potwierdzić na własnym przykładzie. Jeszcze tylko włożyć ubrania do szafy i koniec. Koniec? Zdecydowanie lepiej dla mojego zdrowia psychicznego będzie, kiedy będę czymś zajęty. Czymś innym niż siedzenia na parapecie, wypatrywanie Agnieszki i snucie domysłów po wyglądzie jej sylwetki. Potrząsnąłem głową, nerwowo pstrykając guzikiem koszuli. Regularny dźwięk pykania potrafił wprowadzić mnie w stan zawieszenia, kiedy nie skupiłem się na niczym innym niż wydobycie jak najbardziej podobnego brzmienia. Niestety zburzyłem cykl, robiąc odruchowo zbyt duży krok – zazwyczaj znajdowała się tutaj wielka kupa książek - i poleciałem do przodu, lekko napierając na drzwi balkonowe. Mój policzek dotknął chłodnej tafli szyby i choć instynkt samozachowawczy nakazał mi szybki odwrót, to moje przytępione dzisiaj zmysły zbyt wolno odczytały wiadomości i pozostałem, zupełnie jak glonojad, przyklejony do okna. Nigdy nie doceniałem tego niezmiennego od lat widoku. Podobno monotonia zapewnia człowiekowi bezpieczeństwo i być może w tym ogrodzie je odnalazłem, albo po prostu wmówiłem to sobie, z powodu braku jakiejkolwiek stabilizacji ostatnimi czasy. Te same drzewa, uginające się pod ciężarem soczystych owoców. Ta sama trawa, z lekkimi kropelkami rosy na niektórych ździebełkach każdego ranka. Te same, a przynajmniej pozostające w gronie rodzinnym, kwiaty, o żywych barwach tęczy i intensywnym zapachu. No i ptaki, których poranne ćwierkanie codziennie mieszało się z dźwiękiem budzika. Westchnąłem przeciągle, zupełnie jak wiecznie zmęczona życiem matka i spojrzałem na zegar. Wpół do czternastej. Zaraz powinien wrócić.

Nie myliłem się, gdyż po dwudziestu minutach usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Było strasznie ciche i słabe, ale w mojej głowie wywołało uczucie jak po starcie samolotu odrzutowego. Niewiele myśląc pobiegłem otworzyć. Tuż przed naciśnięciem klamki lekko drgnąłem, wiedząc, że nie jestem przygotowany na żadną z możliwości, jakie zgotował mi los.

Uchyliłem drzwi.

Stał tam, przygarbiony, blady na twarzy i z czerwonymi oczami. Spoconą ręką mocno ściskał materiał bawełnianej koszulki. Znałem go już długo, a że Colin nie potrafił ukrywać emocji, szybko nauczyłem się odczytywać wszystko z tej chudej twarzy, tak często wykrzywianej przez różne uczucia.

Już znałem prawdę, ale chciałem to usłyszeć, musiałem być pewien.

- I co zdecydowałeś? – spytałem drżącym mimo woli głosem

- Nie chcę psuć nasz przyjaźni, ale… chyba jesteś dla mnie kimś więcej.

Złapałem go za ramię i wciągnąłem do przedpokoju, głośno zamykając drzwi, chociaż wcale nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Odetchnąłem i przyległem do Colina w silnym uścisku. Jego potargane włosy pachniały męskim szamponem i letnim wiatrem.

- W końcu ktoś przemówił ci do rozsądku – zażartowałem, by rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę.

Colin odmruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „Katie", ale ja zamknąłem jego usta pocałunkiem.

Całowanie bruneta było zupełnie innym doświadczeniem niż moje dotychczasowe pocałunki. Emocje zawsze były tak intensywne jak za pierwszym razem, gdy pocałowaliśmy się na planie Merlina w garderobie. Właściwie nie wiem czemu to zrobiłem, ale po całym dniu odgrywania scen batalistycznych nie myślałem racjonalnie, więc szukając jakiejś rozkoszy przyszpiliłem go do łóżka. Czułem pod sobą jego napięte ze zdziwienia mięśnie, miał lekko zaróżowione policzki, które odznaczały się na bladej cerze. Wtedy nie wytrzymałem i postanowiłem nakryć rozchylone usta bruneta swoimi. Naparłem na nie, delikatnie ssąc dolną wargę. Byłem zaskoczony kiedy delikatnie, acz stanowczo odwzajemnił pocałunek. Wplótł rękę w moje włosy, pogłębiając go.

Nie umiem do końca opisać emocji, które mną wtedy targały, ale na pewno wszystko było tak intensywne, że moje ciało niemal płonęło. Byłem zbyt uniesiony, żeby zapamiętać coś więcej.

_Teraz myślę, że to był najlepszy pierwszy pocałunek w moim życiu. Właściwie najlepszy w ogóle. Mógł jedynie konkurować z obecnym._


End file.
